


cited frequently

by dogmat



Series: snk drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, No Beta, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Oneshot, Shy Eren Yeager, not edited either, not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmat/pseuds/dogmat
Summary: Eren is very pretty. And very shy. Did you mention pretty?And shy?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Everyone
Series: snk drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334





	cited frequently

**Author's Note:**

> A little random oneshot of Eren not only being attractive as heck but also very VERY shy... it's not very consistent overall, but I hope you enjoy this!

“Have you seen his _skin_? His skin, Hannah! His skin!”

“How about his eyes?”

“Too big for my tastes--”

“No one cares about your _tastes_ Hannah, we all know you prefer Franz--”

“Stop!” Hannah’s tone was teasing as she waved Mina’s statement with a dismissive wave. There was a light flush that adorned her features when her friend mentioned the boy. “We’re not even married.”

The girls sighed.

“Why are even we talking about that suicidal kid?” Ymir pondered. She put a hand over Krista’s shoulder and grinned. “How about we talk about this _goddess_?”

“Ymir--”

“Go obsess over her on your own time,” Mina retorted. She turned back to the others. “How about his hair?”

Collective groans.

“Seriously?”

“A shame!”

“Why does he keep it messy? He should grow it out!”

“Eren is best with his messy hair,” Mikasa stated. “And his eyes aren’t too big.”

Annie quirked an eyebrow. “And you’ll be telling us that his eyes aren’t intense next?”

“Of course,” Mikasa nodded, glaring at the blond girl. “Eren’s eyes are _unique_.”

"..."

“Hey, Mikasa,” said Isabel. “Can you convince Eren to grow his hair out?”

“After he told her to cut her _short_ hair?”

"Seriously?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No."

“Please?” Isabel pleaded. “Aren’t you even remotely interested? Not even a bit? Just imagine it!"

Mikasa paused, and Isabel knew that she had won when the girl sighed in defeat.

* * *

“Grow my hair out?” Eren repeated disbelievingly. He hummed ever so slightly, deep in thought as he thought of the options before shrugging. “Eh, doesn’t really matter.”

Mikasa stared at the brunet intensely. “You will?”

Eren paused to swallow his bread, then replied, “Sure.” 

Unnoticed by the boy, Armin looked around curiously before his eyes lit up in recognition as he spotted Mikasa giving the strangely-packed girls on the table across from them a thumbs up. _Ah_ . He thought. He looked back at his childhood friend shortly after and observed the boy’s behavior. _He doesn’t even notice_ , he thought with amusement. He took note of the brunet’s ever-so-slightly lengthening hair whose bangs no longer stopped near his ears, but a centimeter or so past it and wondered if he even noticed it himself. Then again, Eren never really cared about looks, only keeping his appearance up with the barest minimum. 

* * *

“His hair’s longer.”

“Mn.”

“It’s nice.”

“Yeah.”

“He should keep it that way.”

Reiner paused before looking at Jean with a strange look. 

“... what?”

The blond cocked an eyebrow at the other boy. “Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“Huh?” His voice cracked. “W-wh-why should I have to tell that suicidal brat anything?”

Reiner pushed, “Just tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

The two whipped their heads around before stopping at the shorter boy, Eren. From the looks of it, it was obvious that the brunet had been training with the maneuver gear if his windswept hair and little creases where the full-body straps were anything to go by. 

“Training with the gear again?” Jean asked.

Eren huffed, looking away from the taller boy. “Shut up,” he grumbled. “Not everyone’s prodigious as you.”

Jean snorted. He crossed his arms and glared at Eren. “Well not everyone can be an absolute monster in hand-to-hand combat.” He retorted.

Reiner sighed at the two’s antics, shaking his head and wondering why he even bothered. He was a few meters away from them when he heard:

“T-that hair looks bett-g-good on y-you.”

* * *

“Oh wow.”

“Wow indeed.”

“He’s very flexible, isn’t he?”

They stared as Eren--in splits--was pushed down to the ground with ease with Mikasa’s help. Not far from the brunet, Connie let out a whistle while Sasha let out an awestruck sigh.

“You’ve gotta teach me!” Connie yelled. He imitated the splits before wincing at his sore legs. “Seriously.”

* * *

“It’s not fair!” Armin complained. He pointed at Eren’s flawless skin. “No bruises!” He made a point by stabbing Eren’s collarbones rather painfully, making the other boy yelp.

“Hey, stop it!” Eren snapped. 

Armin continued, “And not even a single bit of chafing!” He threw the shirt out of Eren’s hands and inspected his body. “How about your thighs?”

“Armin!” Eren yelled. 

But he relented in the end, and that’s what got them into the mess in the first place. As the other boys entered the lockers, they were met with Eren sitting on a chair and Armin kneeling between the brunet’s legs. And it certainly didn’t help that Eren was only in his underpants.

Jean was the first to speak. “What the fuck, Yeager?!” 

Eren snapped up in an instant, Armin barely dodging the other’s legs. “He was just curious about my chafing!”

“Or lack of it,” Armin muttered. He winced when Eren elbowed him.

“Let’s just forget about this?” Bertolt helpfully suggested.

Eren nodded before jerking over to Jean, punching him straight in the face. “Stop staring at me, asshole!”

* * *

When the other boys asked Armin and Mikasa about Eren’s strange behavior that night (with Eren absent. Thankfully), Mikasa answered; “He’s just shy.”

“Shy?” Connie repeated. He looked at Jean incredulously. “He punched you because he was _shy_?”

“Bullshit.” Was all Jean said. 

Armin shook his head. “It’s true,” he said. “Eren’s just really, _really_ shy. And introverted.” 

Reiner coughed from a few seats away. “I can believe shy…” he said slowly. “But… introverted?”

“Well, not your usual introvert,” Armin shrugged. “But one nonetheless. Mostly shy, though.”

He continued, “Eren stalked me for two days before asking for my name.”

“Huh?” The boys said unintelligently.

“He stalked me for two days because he was _shy_ ,” Armin shared with a slight smile. “And when he brought me to Missus and Mister Yeager’s house… well… shocked was an understatement.” He turned to Jean. “Don’t take it personally. Eren does a lot of things when he doesn’t know what to do.”

Eventually, Eren came into the mess hall and cocked his head confusedly when everyone seemed to be gathered around Mikasa and Armin.

“What did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
